User blog:Seth1028/iFarewell
At apartment 8-C at Bushwell Plaza. Carly (to Sam and Freddie): I'm really going to miss you. You guys are my best friends in the entire world. I love you, guys. Sam: I love you, too, Carls! Freddie: Yeah me, too. Carly: Do you guys wanna make one last stop at the Groovie Smoothie, just the three of us? Sam: Sure! Freddie: I'll meet you, later. I promised my mom that I'd let her delouse my hair one last time. Carly (smiles): Okay. Sam? Sam: Have fun, Fredbag! Carly exits. Freddie: Samantha? Can I talk to you? Sam: Samantha? Freddie: Too weird? Sam: A little, Fredward. Anyway, Carly's waiting. Freddie: It'll only take a second. I know that we haven't had the normalest of relationships... Sam: It's too late to complain, now--. Freddie: Let me finish. Even though, we've had our ups and downs, I'm glad that we became friends and even dated for a while; I'm glad that we've experienced the best and worst of each other. I don't know if we'll ever get a chance to talk like this--going our separate ways, and all--but I just want to say that I'm grateful for you, Sam Puckett. Sam: ... Freddie: I don't know what my life is going to be like without you around. I don't know what I'm going to miss more? Knowing what true hell can be like at the hands of a crazy blonde, or knowing that you can find something really amazing if you learn to look pass first impressions. Sam smiles. Freddie: Well... anyway, I just want to say that I love you, and that I'm really going to miss you. Sam: ...I'm not good at this. Freddie: It's okay, you don't have to sa-- Sam: No... for a long time... I wanted you to notice me. You know? The way that you noticed Carly. I thought it would be easier to make fun of you, than to admit to you--to admit to myself--how great I think you are. I know I rag on you for being a "nub," nerdy, a plain old dishrag... Freddie cringes. Sam: But, you're the coolest and most amazing person that I know. And I'm glad that we became friends, too... and went out. Freddie smiles. Freddie: I think Carly is still waiting. We should go meet her. Sam: What about your mom? Freddie: It can wait. Both Freddie and Sam smile. Sam: Freddie? Freddie: Yeah, Sam? Sam: I love you, too. Freddie (smiles): Let's go. Freddie exits. Sam stands there, and then smiles and heads for the door. She exits. Carly (at the lobby to Sam & Freddie): You guys, ready? Freddie & Sam (look at each other): Yeah! The trio "arm in arm" is seen leaving Bushwell Plaza (from the outside.) The iCarly theme song starts to play (I know, you see, somehow the world will change for me, and be so wonderful...) The camera then zooms towards the top of Bushwell Plaza. A montage of memorable scenes involving Carly, Sam, and Freddie are shown. Just as the song ends, the montage ends, the camera stops, showing the Bushwell sign. The camera fades out, ending iCarly. Category:Blog posts